Chocolate Kisses and Red Eyed Hearts
by YukiSenpai13
Summary: Ace and Jake won't be home until late Valentine's Day Night, so Shade and Cecili decide to have some fun with Shade's spiked chocolates! Contest Entry for shunskitten on DeviantArt. Hope You enjoy!  /  Under Ace so it's easy to find!


Yuki: Hey everyone! Yuki-chan here with a new one-shot! BTW: Cecili Grit does not belong to me. She belongs to my good friend shunskitten. Shade belongs to me!

Shade: Yeah, and with another hentai one-shot.

Yuki: Oh be quiet Shade, you asked me to put you in this one.

Cecili: And why am I in this?

Yuki: Because you're bisexual, just like Shade!

Shade *facepalm* Nice Yuki, way to invade my privacy

Yuki: *giggle* Anyway, on with the Yuri!

Shade & Cecili: YURI?

* * *

><p>"Alright, princess! Hurry it up in there!" shouted a blonde vestal woman, as she knocked on the bathroom door. "You've been in there long enough! You're not the only girl who needs to take a damn shower!"<p>

"Knock it off, Cecili!" snapped Shade Vallory, a brunette with eyes as red as Cecili's, as she stood in the apartment kitchen. "It's only been ten minutes since she went in; give her a break, she's going on a date with Ren!"

"I know that Shade; I've still gotta pay the water bill ya know!" Cecili retorted.

"WE'VE got to pay the bill," Shade corrected. "I live here too you know!"

Cecili groaned. Shade flicked her off just as the bathroom door opened. "Sorry about that, Miss. Cecili," said Delacy, wearing a white bathrobe and blue slippers. "I was just putting on some body lotion."

"Finally!" Cecili groaned dramatically. "And will you stop calling me MS. Cecili; it's just Cecili!" It was then that she noticed the faint smell of apples and chocolate. "Is that perfume I smell?"

"Uh…Yes…" Delacy replied, blushing. "Ren gave it to me for our date today..I mean it is Valentine's Day after all…"

Cecili smiled down at the naïve brunette in front of her. Yep, today was Valentine's day. Being abused for most of her life, Cecili really didn't understand the concept of the holiday all that well. If it weren't for her husband, Ace, she would never had understood the concept at all!

She patted Delacy's head gently and smirked. "It smells great, Delacy! If you ask me, that perfume will bring a lot of stares in your direction! I bet it'll even make Ren horny for you!" She laughed as Delacy turned bright red. "Just make sure to save the sex for last, okay girl?"

"Alright, Ms. Sex Ed!" Shade snapped, pulling out an ice cube tray from the freezer. "You can quit it with all your damn advice now!"

"Oh, fuck off, Shay!" Cecili snapped. "I'm just giving her some decent advice!"

"Yeah, and most of it is about sex, which she won't 'cause it's coming from you!"

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah; screw you, Shay…" Delacy laughed and left to go get dressed, leaving Cecili and Shade in a tense silence. Shade rolled her eyes as she placed her ice tray on the counter and went to pull out another one. Curious, the blonde vestal walked over to look inside the trays. "What the hell are you making?" she asked, eyeing the brown substance inside the trays.

"Chocolate. What else would I be making on Valentine's Day?" Shade answered, bending over to pick up a towel that she had dropped. "The one on the right is for Delacy and Ren, and the one on the left is for me and Jake."

"I thought Jake was working late tonight?"

"He is; these are for when he gets back," Shade explained, washing her hands in the sink.

"And you didn't make any for me and Ace?" Cecili whined childishly. Shade rolled her eyes again and pulled out a white tray from the freezer. "Oh…" Shade laughed and leaned on the counter. "So…why are they all in different colored trays?"

"I added ecstasy to each tray. The colors represent just how much is in each batch I made," Shade replied, smirking dangerously.

Cecili felt her body turn on at the very mention of ecstasy. "Oh really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

"Yep…" Shade rearranged the trays in order. "The one I plan on giving to Delacy has a mild amount. It's just enough to help them have a good time afterward. The one for me and Jake has half that because the last time I gave him the same amount and he was off his rocker for hours on end!"

"So you cut it in half so that he would actually become a sex nut?" They both laughed as Shade nodded. Cecili calmed down and eyed Shade dangerously. "So how much is in mine and Ace's?"

Shade smirked. "You really wanna know?" she asked, softly, leaning in so that their lips were just barely touching. Cecili nodded, licking her lips slowly. She loved how Shade could turn her on so easily with just her voice. Shade smirked and pulled back quickly. "I'll tell you, but not right now."

Cecili practically fell over. "WHAT?"

"Yep!" Shade smiled innocently, popping the chocolates out of the trays and putting them into little pink pouches with red hearts on them.

Before Cecili could say anything, Delacy came out from the back dressed in a pretty black sun dress with pink flowers embroidered into the lower half of the skirt and black pumps. "I'm all set, Shade; are the chocolates ready?"

"Yep! Right here!" Shade replied, holding up one of the pink pouches.

Delacy took it and smiled sadly at the two women. "I'm really sorry, you two have to spend Valentine's Day alone…I wish there was something I could do…"

"Don't worry about it, girl," Cecili said, patting Delacy's head again. "We're not spending it alone. We'll be spending time together and then our husbands are going to come and spend time with us later tonight; so don't worry about us."

"Okay then, if you says so…" Just then, the door bell rang. Delacy smiled at them and rushed down the stairs and out the door in a heartbeat.

Once the door shut behind her, Cecili turned to the brunette in the kitchen. "Now are you going to tell me?"

Shade smiled dangerously and beckoned the blonde toward her, into the kitchen. Cecili smiled and walked into the kitchen slowly. Shade chuckled and pulled Cecili into the kitchen and pressed her up against the wall. "Spending time together huh?" Shade whispered, darkly into Cecili's ear. "Let's have some fun while we're at it…" Holding Cecili up against the wall, Shade plucked a chocolate piece from Cecili's pouch and place it in between her lips. Cecili smirked and kissed Shade deeply, wrapping her arms around her neck. The chocolate melted almost immediately, and Cecili could taste the sweet liquid ecstasy on her tongue.

Instantly, her body and senses became sensitive to everything. She could feel her heart pounding, her blood rising and her mound pulsing. As Shade played with Cecili's tongue, the blonde moaned loudly, moving her body against Shade's body. Shade smiled against her lips and slipped her hand down into Cecili's pants. She could feel her button and zipper come undone and felt Shade slip her hand into her pants and her warmth. 'Oh f-ing god!' Cecili moaned more loudly as Shade slowly rubbed her mound. The ecstasy amplified the sweet torturous pleasure and Cecili wanted more and more.

Shade must've known what she was thinking because she then pulled Cecili's pants and panties down to her lower thighs and preceded to finger fuck her. Cecili howled in pleasure as she moved her hips with Shade's thrusts. Oh, Shade was so good! She wanted to pleasure her just as much!

Pulling Shade's pants down as best she could, Cecili slipped two fingers into Shade's heated mound, making the raven haired female groan loudly. "Let's see who can cum first…" Cecili whispered, slyly. Shade smiled wickedly and thrusted her fingers in faster. Cecili moaned and moved her fingers just as fast. Both girls moved their hips in time with each others fingers, grinding together, as they moaned louder and louder.

Finally, they came together, with one loud moan. Cecili smiled as Shade removed her fingers and licked them right in front of her. "Mm…You taste so good, Cecili…I want more…"

Cecili's smile widened. "Go right ahead, there's plenty…" Shade pushed Cecili onto the counter top and pulled her pants and panties off completely. She licked her lips as she gazed at Cecili's moist haven. She took a quick lick, which made Cecili throw her head back and moan softly, and began to slowly eat her out. Cecili moaned louder as Shade's wonderful tongue moved deeper into her pussy, pushing Shade's head closer, wanting her tongue as deep as it could go. "Oh god…Yes…Keep going…" She moaned loudly, moving her hips in time with Shade's tongue. In and out, in and out. "Ah-ah-ah-AH!" Shade went deeper, rubbing Cecili's anus as she did. Cecili gasped as Shade began to finger her anus hard and fast and cried out in ecstasy. "Oh! I'm so close! Uh!" Shade sucked harder and rammed the blonde beauty as hard as she could until Cecili screamed out and came and then she masterfully licked up all the cum.

Once she came, Cecili fell back onto the counter top, gasping for air. Shade stood up and sighed happily. "You taste so good…Do you wanna taste me, Cecili?" Cecili smiled happily and jumped off of the counter top. She pushed Shade down onto the kitchen floor and made out with her before she trailed her kisses downward. She suckled her breasts, which earned a loud moan from the raven hair female, and kissed her stomach before finally reaching her darkened haven. Curous to see how she'd react, Cecili took a quick lick. Shade groaned loudly and Cecili's smile widened. She pushed Shade's legs apart as far as they could go for better access and began licking and sucking on her heated mound. Shade cried out as Cecili's tongue delved deeper into her love canal. "Oh god…Ah! Cecili…Oh…Yes!" Shade pulled her closer, forcing Cecili's tongue further into her, making her cry out. Cecili smirked and began finger-fucking her. That threw Shade over the edge. She screamed out Cecili's name and came, with Cecili there to lick it all up. Then, she spread her legs out and lifted on of Shade's legs, forcing her on her side. "C-Cecili? What are you-" Cecili pressed her pussy against Shade's. "Ah!" They grinded against each other, moaning and groaning as they did so. Cecili pushed Shade's butt cheeks apart and began pumping her fingers in and out of her anus, earning loud moans for the Raven beauty. Shade soon followed, thrusting her fingers in and out of Cecili's anus as they grinded harder and faster.

"Oh, God, Cecili! Faster! I'm so close….oh…!"

"Ah-Ah! I'm so close too! You're so good, Shay! Ah…!" Finally, they came and both girls cried out. Cecili pushed away from Shade and fell onto the floor, panting. Shade lay down next to her and smiled.

"That was how much I put into the chocolates. What did you think?" she asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Wow…That was amazing!" Cecili squealed, sitting up. "I can't wait to try those with Ace!"

"I figured. It's Valentine's Day! You should have the best sex of your life on Valentine's day! That's why I put that much in there for you two!"

Cecili smiled and kissed Shade. "Thanks, Shay, you're great. And thanks for the awesome sex. I didn't know you were that good!"

Shade smiled. "It comes with knowing how to pleasure my husband." She winked. "Come on, let's get dressed and clean this place up before the boys get her for dinner." They got up and quickly pulled their pants back on and cleaned up the floor. They joked a few times before going into the living room and watching movies when the boys finally came home.

"How was your day?" Ace asked, sitting down next to Cecili.

"It was great. Cecili helped me make some chocolates for Valentine's Day," Shade replied, cuddling up with Jake.

"Did you two have fun doing it?" Jake asked. Shade and Cecili winked. _More than you'll ever know! ^^_

* * *

><p>Yuki: I hope you all enjoyed my yuri!<p>

Shade: I can't believe YOU wrote this!

Cecili: Me either

Yuki: *Giggles* What can I say, I have a perverted mind! Oh! I almost forgot! Happy Birthday, shunskitten's baby brother! XD


End file.
